Stunner my Heart
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: Club waitress to WWE Superstar. When John Cena see her at the club, he can't help but notice her. She can't help but flirt with John, when he and many other superstars come to her Uncle's party. With bunch of longing looks, harmless flirting, and friendly pecks, a relationship blosoms. But will it last? John Cena/OC
1. Meeting People

Chloe Austin

Age: 21

Occupation: VIP waitress at a club called Toxic.

Live: An apartment in Victoria, Texas.

Rep: I'm your classic loud perverted class clown, but I know when to be serious. I try to see the Brightside of everything because I don't see the point in sulking on things we can't change in life.

Family: My father name is David Austin works as a football announcer. My mother name is Julie Austin works as a manger of a restaurant. I have one brother name Ajay Austin, who's thirteen years old.

Best Friend

Name: Allison Richards

Age: 21

Occupation: DJ at Club called Toxic.

Live: An apartment in Victoria, Texas.

Rep: She a funny tomboy but has her girly moments and is a total blond at heart

Family: Her father is Jack Richards, he works as Movie Producer. Her mother is Rachael Richards, she works as Graphic Designer

Allison and I were practicing on few wrestling moves in my Uncle Steve's personal ring. I just clothes line Allison when Uncle Steve came in. "Do you two even work, you're always here," he ask.

"We don't start work until six tonight just one of the good things about working at a club," Allison told him.

"Well I just want to know if you two would come tomorrow around six pm I'm having a party," he told us.

"Yeah we have tomorrow off so we'll be there," I nod.

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you here tomorrow," he walks out.

"Chloe its 5:30 we should get ready," Allison told me.

"Okay that's go," I grab my duffel bag and went into the bathroom. I took a shower before putting on a white tank top and black dip hem skirt with a thin gold belt. I slide on a gold key necklace and a twisted gold bracelet. I slip on a pair of black buckle high heels. I did my hair and makeup.

I walk outside to see Allison in a red halter tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. A red ribbon bracelet with a golden leaf was hanging off her wrist. She had on red guess stilettos.

"Let go," I grab Allison's arm. We went outside and hop into Allison's sliver bent lee, drove to Toxic. Right after I walk in, I went in the back and got a note pad, and a pen, and walky-talky. I sat on a stool waiting for people to come in.

"Chloe I just heard a bunch of male wrestling you are coming tonight so hike up that skirt," Toby, the bartender, told me.

"Shut up," I snap.

I was waiting for Toby to finish making the drinks. "The wrestlers are here there in that booth," Toby told me handing me the drinks.

"I know I sat them now let me get these drinks out and then I'll take care of your precious wrestlers," I took the drink. I walk up the step to the VIP area; gave the drink to a bunch of models before I went over to the wrestler's booth. "Do you guys know what you want," I ask with a warm smile. I look around the table and saw John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, and Cody Rhodes. In my head I was doing a girly scream. They all told me what they wanted. I was waiting for Randy to tell me what he wanted.

"I know I'll have your number," he licks his lips.

"Well I never heard of that one but maybe Toby has," I smirk. I turn and went to get the guys drink.

John's POV

We walk into Toxic. "We're here for the VIP room," I told one of the bouncers.

"Okay," he nods before grabbing his walk talky. "Chloe, I have some of your VIP guest here," he spoke into it.

"Okay I'll be right there," I heard voice say back.

"Chloe will be here to help you in a little while," he told us.

"Okay", Jeff said, soon after a girl show up.

"Are these the VIPs," she asks the securities guy.

"Yeah," he told her.

She turns to us putting on a flirty smile. I look her up and down damn was she sexy. "My names Chloe and I'll be your waitress tonight follows me," she leads us up a flight of stairs and to a booth. We all sit down. "Okay well I'll be back in a little while to take your order," she flash a smile, before walking to another booth.

"Damn she's fine," Punk whistle.

"Yeah I got to say I wouldn't mind taking her back to the hotel," Cody put on a perverted smile.

"You guys are sick," I shook my head.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing," Randy said.

"Yeah well at least I keep it to myself," I laugh.

"It's not like she can hear us," Jeff pats my back. Right after he said that she walks past us with a bunch of drinks on a tray.

"She got a fine ass," Randy smirk. "And I'm sure she got a great personality too," he adds looking at me.

"Do you guys know what you want," sweet voice asks. I look and there she was standing there with a warm smile. She looks around the table while we look her up and down. Everyone but Randy told her what they wanted.

"I know I'll have your number," he licks his lips.

'This guy is too much,' I thought.

"Well I never heard of that one but maybe Toby has," she smirk. She turns around and went somewhere else. We all busted out laughing.

"Shut up," Randy snap.

"She works at a club she probable get hit on a lot don't take it personally," Jeff laughs. Randy rolls his eyes.

"Here you drink," Chloe smile, passing us our drinking. She looks at Randy, smirking. "Sorry big boy but Toby never heard of it here's a Budweiser instead," she said. I notice her name tag, Chloe Austin.

"Your last names Austin," I ask.

"Huh oohh, yeah it is," she said.

"Are you related to Steve Austin," I ask.

"Yeah, he's my uncle," she said proudly.

"So are you going to be at the barbeque," Jeff asks.

"Yeah," she turns around to take care of someone else.

'What a small world,' I thought.

Chloe's POV

"Did I tell you that some WWE superstars are going to be there," I jump in my green convertible. I was wearing gray cheetah tube top and black skinny jeans. I had black and silver bangles on my arms and black bow flats on my feet. I curl my hair and throw it in a high ponytail.

"No you didn't," she jump in. She was wearing a blue off the shoulder sweetheart sweatshirt, white jean shorts, and black high top converse. "How did you know," she plays with her butterfly necklace as I started up the car.

"I served them last night, they saw my name tag," I pull out of the drive way.

"Who was it," she asks.

"John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, and Cody Rhodes," I said trying to remember all of them.

"Are they hotter in person," she ask as we pull up to Uncle Steve's house were there where a lot of other cars.

"Find out for yourself," I smile. I rang the door. My 14 year old, blond hair and blue eye cousin, Ashley Austin opens the door.

"Chloe, Allison come in," Ashley smile.

"Hi Ashley," Allison and I said.

"Everyone out back," Ashley told me. I went in back yard to see my mom, dad, Uncle Steve, and Auntie Lisa.

"Hey everybody how's it going," I said cheerfully.

"Hi Chloe, Allison," my dad said.

"Hi Mr., Mrs. Austin," Allison said happily.

"How many time must we tell you," Dad playfully scold her.

"Sorry hi Uncle Steve, Auntie Lisa, Uncle David, and Auntie Julia," Allison corrected herself.

"Chloe, do me a favor and check on your brother his in the gym," Mom gestured towards the house.

"Sure mom," I walk to the gym. When I got to in the gym, I saw all the raw superstars there. My brother was in the ring arguing with John Cena and Randy Orton.

"Please stop this arguing," Beth pleads.

"I'll try," I slide into the ring. "So what this all about," I ask.

"Hey Chloe," John said.

"Hi John, Randy," I smile.

"Hi sexy," Randy smirk.

"So what the problem," I ask.

"Ajay thinks he can take us both on in a wrestling match," John explains.

"Come on Chloe you know it ain't all about size," Ajay said.

"Yeah but you're not skilled either," I shook my head.

"Shut up I bet you every time on the Wii," he pouts.

"Can you bet me in real life," I ask.

"No but that because you know all my moves, they don't," he pouts more.

"Don't pout because I'm not mom, how about this you can wrestling but you need a partner," I told him. He was about to protest but I cut him off, "Do you honestly think you can beat two professional wrestling by yourself."

"No but you're my partner," he told me. I was about to protest but he cut me off.

"Come on it'll be like pros vs. joes," he begs.

"Come on Chloe," Allison cheers.

"Yeah and after me and Allison will go against the Hardy Boys," Beth said. Allison nods her head.

"Okay let's get started," Ajay drag me to our corner. "I'll go first," he pushes me out of the ring.

"Whatever," I got on the other side of the ropes. I watch as Randy got in and stares Ajay down like he want to kill him. I knew he was just playing around but Ajay looked scared shitless. He ran over and tags me in. I got in and Randy smiles at me.

"Hey you're being nice to her," Ajay yells. I laugh and next thing I knew I was on the ground with Randy on top of me. He had my hands pin over my head but I notice he was hovering over me, so I could still move my legs. I kick him in the family jewels. He grabs his balls and fell over. I tag Ajay in. He kicks and punches Randy. Randy finally got back up; Ajay ran over and tag me back in. Randy tags in John.

"Tag the boy back in I don't hit girls," John said.

'He did not just say that,' I thought.

"Shouldn't have said that," Allison mutters.

"OOOHH, come on you know the real reason you're just scared," I smirk.

"I'm not scared of you, I just don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Trust me you won't hurt me I fought bigger guy then you and won," I told him.

"Really," he asks.

"Yes," I hiss.

"Like how much bigger," he asks.

"Stop with the talking and wrestle," Ajay yell.

"You know I'll just tag Randy in," John turning around. I jump on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "What are you doing," John asks.

"This," I kept my arms and legs around him and throw all my weight back, making him fall backwards. I land on the mat and he land right on top of me.

"Shit Chloe are you okay I land pretty hard on you," John turns around so he was hovering over me but not touching me. I back handed him right across the face.

"Stop freaking out I'm not a little girl, think of me as a wrestler not a girl," I glare.

"Can't do that," he shook his head.

"Why," I ask.

"Cause you look too much like a girl," John explains, making me blush.

"Fine you know what let's have a Diva Tag Team match," Beth said.

"Chloe and Allison vs. Beth and Melina, so it'll still be Pro vs. Joes," Ajay said.

"Okay then John stop hovering over me so I can get up," I told him. John got up before helping me up. Allison and I went to one corner, while Beth and Melina went to the other.

"I'll be the referee," Randy said.


	2. Say What

"I'll go first," I said. Allison got on the side of the ring. I look over and saw Melina standing there looking like she was ready to kick my ass. I put on a big smile like I already won.

Allison got Beth in the twist of fate. Allison got her in the pin. Melina ran into break it but I got to her first and stunner her. "1-2-3," Randy slams his hand into the mat each time.

"The winner is Chloe Austin and..." he yells then stops looking at Allison.

"Allison Richards," I told him.

"And Allison Richards," he grab both of our hands.

"Smooth Randy smooth," I said as he drops our hands.

"I like what I see," I heard a voice by the door say. I snap my head in that direction. I saw mom, dad, Uncle Steve, Auntie Lisa, Mr. Richards, Mrs. Richards, and Mr. McMahon. I look at Allison and she was looking at me just as shocked and confused.

"Do you know what going on," I ask Melina.

"No," she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"You girls are very good," Mr. McMahon walk up to the ring. Uncle Steve motions Allison and me to get out of the ring. We did as he instructed. "I can see your right Steve these two girls are very passionate about the sport," Mr. McMahon said. "Would you two like to join WWE," he asks.

"What" I ask. Allison slaps me in the back of the head.

"We would love to," she smiles.

"Good, come to the arena tomorrow night to sign your contracts," he told us.

"Yes sir," we nod.

"Okay then I'll let you two go back to your fun," he walks out.

"Congrats," my mom hugs us both.

"I'm so proud," Mrs. Richard join the group hug.

"Remember me when you're famous," Uncle Steve joke.

"Let's give the girl some air," my dad pulls our moms off us.

"Yeah and pulse we got to get back to the food," Mr. Richard guide everyone out. I turn to Allison and we both scream on the top of our lungs jumping up and down. I fell to the ground and felt weight on my waist. I look up and saw Beth sitting on me. I look to my side and saw Melina did the same to Allison.

"You're going to be with us all year around now," Beth said really excited.

"I know it going to be a blast with you two there," Melina said.

"Can you get off," Allison asks.

"Sure," Melina got off of Allison.

"Move Beth I want to talk to Chloe" Melina pushing Beth off and sat herself down.

"Why are you sitting on me," I ask.

"Cause I want your 100 percent attention," Melina said.

"After it my turn," Cody Rhodes said.

"So why did you stunner me," Melina ask.

"Cause you were going to break the pin," I said.

"So you could have pushed me out of the way. No need to stunner me and knock me out," Melina said.

"I haven't stunner someone in a while I want to see if I could still do it," I told her.

"Well you can and it hurt," she said.

"I'm not going to say sorry for winning," I smile.

"Okay fine Cody it's your turn," Melina yell.

"You can't be serious," I snap. Melina got off and Cody sat down.

"Hi I'm Cody Rhodes," he smiles.

"Chloe Austin," I nod.

"Cool welcome to the company," Cody got off of me.

"My turn," Hunter ran over and sat down on me.

"Hunter you knew me since I was five," I said.

"You make me sound old, I'm not talking to you for a while" he pouts like a child, before getting off of me.

"Good now I can get up," I sat up.

"No," John pushes me down and sat on you.

"Are all of you going to sit on me," I ask.

"Yes," they shout.

"Why don't you sit on Allison," I ask.

"Cause she was smart enough to get up when she got the chance," Beth said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"John you're already my buddy," I said.

"I know but we never formally introduced," he said.

"Okay I'm Chloe Austin," I said.

"I'm the sexy John Cena," he smiles.

"Modest not your thing huh," I ask.

"You know it true," he said.

"I don't see it maybe other girl so but I can't, no nothing," I lied shaking my head.

"OOhh you little..." he was saying but Randy pushes him off.

"Stop hogging the sexy woman lying on the floor," he sat down on me.

"You weigh a ton Randall," I grunt.

"It's all muscle," he flex his arm and kissed it. After all the Raw roster sat on me to introduce themselves. Even Big Show but he didn't put all his weight on me. Allison sat on me.

"Allison why are you sitting on me," I ask.

"Everyone else did," she said.

"They were introducing them self," I told her.

"I know that just don't want to feel left out," she said.

"Your right it sad to be left out, I want to sit on someone," I smirk.

"What," she asks. I roll us over, so I was sitting on her waist.

"My legs are numb," I punch my leg it felt like tiny needles were poking all over my leg.

"I'm not surprise," she said.

"I want to sit on you," Ajay yell in my ear.

"Ouch, inside voices," I yell into his ear.

"Chloe, do you always have to be a bully get off of Allison and stop yelling in your brother's ear," mom glare at me from the door.

"What but you didn't see," I tried to explain but my mom cut me off.

"The food ready and don't even think of starting a food fight, now that you're in the WWE you'll have to grow up," my mom walk out.

"I'm mature," I jump to my feet only to fall back down, because my legs were still numb.

"Shit," I scream as Allison got up.

"That is really mature," John laugh.

"Carry me to the food John," I told him.

"Why do I have to," he asks.

"Cause my legs are numb from all you sitting on me and you sat on me the longest so help," I order.

"Okay how do you want to be carried," he asks.

"Piggy back," I answer.

"Okay jump on," he bend over. I jump on his back. He walks to the backyard.

"Am I heavy," I ask.

"Yeah I'm getting out of breath," he teases.

"Your mean," I punch his shoulder.

"I was joking and don't hit me, I might drop you," he said.

"You wouldn't," I ask.

"Yes I would," he said.

"Okay I'll be nice," I said. He drops me down in the seat.

"Johnny will you make me a burger please," I ask, giving him puppy eyes.

"Okay," he came back with my burger and a drink. He sat down next to me.

"Thanks John," I took my burger from me.

"You're welcome," he smile.

"Damn John you're not even her boyfriend and she already got you getting her things," Jeff joke.

"He's a nice person," I said.

"And will look really nice on your arm," Mickie said.

"I'll be making all the girl jealous with my new best buddy," I kiss his cheek.

"His turning red," Hunter yell. I laugh. I felt lips brush against my cheek and saw John smiling at me making my cheeks burn up.


	3. Official

It was Monday, Allison and I were going to sign the contact and make our dream come true. I was in a car with all the Divas. I had my I-pod in. I got out of the car and the song whistle by Flo Rida came on. "Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby? Let me know, Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow. You just put your lips together and you come real close. Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby? Here we go" I sang, dancing around. I jump on one of the light poles in the parking lot, started dancing on it. I felt someone put something in my back pocket. 'Allison,' I thought. I take it out and saw a dollar. 'Yeah Allison,' I thought. I put the dollar in my mouth and dip it down low and pick it up slow. I spin around, seeing blue eyes instead of hazel eyes. I jump off the pole, taking the dollar out of my mouth and pauses my I-pod. "Hi John," I said.

"Hey Chloe, I like your pole dance," he smirk.

"Yeah something for me to fall back on if wrestling falls through," I said.

"Can I have my dollar back," he asks.

"No I earn it," I held the dollar close to me. He laughs at me.

"Chloe get your butt over here so we can sign this contact," Allison scream who by the door of the arena with the rest of the Divas.

"Come on Johnny lets go," I drag him along with me.

"I see you pick up a stray," Candice said.

"I couldn't help it the boys look so lost and lonely," I tease. John glares. I smile back. I went into Vince's office and sat down with Allison.

"Okay ladies let's get to the point," he hand us our contracts.

"Sign the dotted line," he told us. I look through and made sure I weren't getting ripped off. I sign the dotted line. "Welcome to the company ladies," he smile.

"Thanks for having us in it," we walk out. We dance around holding each other's hands singing, "It's Official, It's Official."

"Wait Allison you're going to make your debut tonight, Chloe your will be next week Monday," Mr. McMahon ran out of his office.

"Okay," we nod.

"Well I'll be getting back to my office," Mr. McMahon walk back to his office.

"So it not just for show he really walks like that," I ask.

"Yeah it quiets a shame," John said.

"Who cares about how he walks I wonder what I'm going to be doing for my debut," Allison scream excited.

"I'm just saying did he get into some kind of accident to walk like that because that can't be natural," I laugh.

"I can think of a few ways," John smile.

"Well while you two clown around we will be seeing what we have to do tonight," Beth said as they walk down the hall leaving John and I.

"Wait up I want sees what I gotta do," John ran after them leaving me by myself.

"Just leave me alone you a-holes," I ran after them jumping on Beth's back.

"You fat ass," Beth snap.

"You love me," I blow in her ear.

"Don't do that," she scolds me.

"We're at the girl's locker room," Melina said.

"So," I ask.

"So the scripted in there," Mickie James explain.

"Johnny going to be alone," I yell. I sang, "So lonely Mr. Lonely ain't got nobody." Beth drop me on my butt.

"You stay with him so he won't be lonely," Beth walk into the locker room.

"Second time ditched in what fifteen minutes," I got up and dusting myself off.

"Nah, I would say 10," John smile.

"Screw you," I snap.

"Time and place," John asks.

"How original," I said sarcastically.

"Cena what up with you ditching us," Hunter walk over to us with Randy, Cody, and Shawn.

"Well it easy to see why he ditch us he wanted to be alone with his lady," Shawn smiles.

"She not my lady," John looks at his feet.

"Well she all you ever take about," Randy said.

"I'm all your talk about I'm so honored," I said dramatically.

"Well if you're not together then," Cody wraps his arm around my waist. I laugh wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Gosh Chloe, you just always have to get guys attention you little skank," Candice joke, walking out of the locker room.

"Can't help it, it comes natural," I giggle.

"I'm going to join Candice in bushing Beth them," Allison ran out of the locker room. Beth and Mickie came out and saw Cody and I wrap in each other's arms.

"Do you always get a boy to be your flirty friend everywhere you go," Beth asks.

"I know and they are all cute," Mickie pouts.

"I'm use to it," Allison said.

"Their jealous," I whisper to Cody.

"Well I am really good looking," he whispers back to you. I giggle.

"We are going to go to a promo and my debut you better watch," Allison demands before her and the rest of the divas went somewhere.

"Well you heard the boss I got to go watch, see ya later boys, bye Cody," I kiss his cheek. I was half way through the door when someone grabs my arm and spin me around. I saw blue eye.

"Yes Johnny Boy," I ask.

"Come with us and watch," he said.

"Piggy back ride," I ask. He rolls his eyes, turning around. I jump on his back.

"Hurray go I can't miss this or Allison will have my head," I yell. John ran to the boy's locker room. He throws me on the couch and turn on the TV. I watch as all the divas scream at each other. The rest of them came in, John sat on my right, and Randy sat on my left. Cody sat on my lap. I laugh as he put his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arm around my waist. I look back at the TV. "You know what Beth we got a new playboy Diva," Candice said. Allison came out of the crowd of Playboy Divas.

"And who might this whore be," Melina ask.

"My names Allison I ain't no whore," Allison got in her face.

"Please you ugly ass whore," Melina push Allison. Allison slap her and a big fight broke out.

"That my baby," I scream.

"OOWWW my ear," Cody yell, covering his ears.

"Sorry Sweetie," I hug Cody.

"It okay," he hugs me back. I look back at the TV. I saw they weren't on the screen anymore.

"Let go see them," I said. Cody got off my lap and helps me up.

"Race you," Cody asks.

"See how about for ten dollars," I said.

"For a ten dollars I'm playing," Shawn ran out of the locker room. Cody and I look at each other before running after Shawn. I catch up to Shawn so we were in the lead.

"You're a cheater," I yell at Shawn.

"There Allison," Shawn yell, pointing at her. We both ran full blast to her. I was a foot away from her; I got push and fell on the ground. I saw Shawn looking at me on the ground too just as shocked.

"I win," Hunter yell excited jumping up and down next to Allison.

"Hunter you butt wipe," I yell.

"You're a cheater," Shawn scream.

"Look who talking," I got up.

"I didn't hurt no one," Shawn said getting up.

"His got you there," Randy said.

"Where my ten dollars," Hunter held his hand out.

"Here," I gave him ten dollars. I look and saw all the divas who were confused.

"We were racing to win get ten dollars," I explain.

"OOOHH," they all said.

"Allison I'm so proud of you," I hug her.

"Thanks," she said.

"So what you want do the night is yours," I told her.

"I want to go to sleep I'm so tired. Your uncle work us like dogs this morning," Allison lean on me.

"You party animal," I said.

"Shut up and take me home," she snaps.

"Okay let's go home your cranky," I said then said bye to the others. I lead her to the car. We went home and head straight for bed.


	4. Debut

I was packing my clothes and other things I would need in two suitcases and all my shoes in a separate bag. Everything else was in boxes to put in storage at my parents house. Since I join WWE I wouldn't need the apartment. Allison was doing the same. Ashley, Melina, and Beth were over helping us. Someone started banging on the door. "Chloe go answer the door," Ashley told me.

"Why me," I whine.

"It's your apartment and that probable the guys with the truck to get the boxes over to your parent's house," Beth said.

"I'm going to get a headache because they aren't going to stop until you answer it," Melina rub her temples.

"I'll go get it then," I open the door and Randy, John, Ted, and Cody fell down into the apartment.

"I'm surprise you didn't break the door down, knocking like that," I snap as they pick themselves off the floor.

"Well answer it faster," John told me.

"Is Johnny boy giving me attitude," I ask.

"Yeah I am what you going to do about it," John walk towards me making me back up into a wall.

"I might just have to spank you," I batted my eyelashes. He looks at me shocked. I kept looking at him innocently.

"Can you two stop flirting," Cody snaps.

"Jealous," John asks. Cody rolls his eyes.

"Come on the boxes are in the room," I lead them to the room.

"Damn these are a lot of boxes," Ted said.

"Finally we are done," Cody sighs.

"Thank you Cody for helping me," I hug him.

"Where are our hugs," John asks. I laugh and hug the other guys. I jump in the back with all the other girls, sitting on some boxes. I drove to my parent's house. Ajay was outside waiting for us.

"Is my little brother going to help me," I jump out of the back.

"Dad them went somewhere and are making me helps you," he snaps.

"Well then," I picking up a box as everyone got out of the truck. "Get to work," I shove a box at him. Ajay stood there glaring at me. "Get going you know where the room is, the fast we get done is the faster I'm going to kick your ass in Wii," I push him gently. I pick up a box and walk to the house with everyone following me. I saw Ajay playing Wii. "Hell no I'm going to tell mom, no dad, he's going to take his belt off. Better get your ass outside and bring the boxes in," I scream.

"Fine," he turns off the Wii and ran outside. I lead them to the room and put the box down.

"You're mean to your brother," Randy said.

"I know you bite his head off," Ashley said.

"I'm his sister that what I'm here for," I walk back to the truck as Ajay storm past us.

"Never seen a kid so unhappy," Cody looks sadly at him.

"I know Chloe you're a bad sister," John joke.

"Fine," I pick up a box and walk inside the house. I saw Ajay walking past me again. "Ajay," I call.

"Yeah," he said annoyed.

"For helping me, I'll get you one of Candice bras with her autographs on it," I offer.

"Really cool I take back everything bad I said about you," Ajay ran off.

"What the hell did you say badly about me?" I yell after him.

We were playing Raw vs. Smackdown 2012 on Wii. "Where are we going anyways," Allison ask.

"California," Cody said.

"In saying that we got to get going to catch our flight," Beth said.

"See ya Ajay," we all walk out the door.

"Chloe," Ajay ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "I'll miss you," Ajay said.

"I'll miss you too," I said.

"This is so touching," Ashley whisper.

"Don't forget to get my autograph bra," he said.

"Don't worry I got this," I told him. "Ajay tell mom, dad, Auntie, and Uncle that Allison and I said bye," I told him before I pull away. We got in the truck drove to the airport and went through all that drama.

Now I was sitting on the plane between John and Allison. Mickie was sitting in front of us. "Look at that hoe sitting in front of us; she was grinding up on John Cena on national TV. I could knock that bitch out in a second touching my man," I said in a high preppy voice.

"Really Bitch I want to see," she turn around but started laughing what she was me. "Chloe you bitch I was about to kick your ass," she said.

"What you would do that to sweet innocent me," I ask.

"Mama I'm going to have to ask you to seat forward and put your seat belt on," a flight attention told Mickie.

"Sure," she said doing just that. I laugh.

"You're a trouble maker," John scolds.

"I'm sorry daddy I'll try and be nice," I said in a baby voice.

"That my little girl," he pinch my cheeks.

"You guys sound really kinky right now," Allison laugh.

"That would be the most sick minded role play ever," I said disgusted.

"We're here, we're here, we're here," I yell from the time the airplane touch the ground and now we were at the baggies claim.

"Next time don't let her eat all that candy," Allison slaps John.

"Chloe calm the hell down," Randy cover my mouth. I lick his hand. "EEEEWWWW," he rubs his hand on my arm.

"Me no care that my spit," I laugh. "My bags, my bags," I ran over and grab it.

"Let's got the taxi," Allison grabs my hand to drag me outside. "Get a taxi," she told me.

"Okay," I wave my arms like crazy, screaming for a taxi. I smile and got in with Allison, when one pull up. Cody tried to get in when Melina pulled him back.

"Ladies first," she got in with Beth and Mickie following her. They fill up the taxi, so we waved bye to the guys from the back window.

"Hotel is pretty," I look out of window.

"Yes it is now going see what it looks like on the inside," Mickie said like she was talking to a five year old.

"That sound fun," I jump out of the car, grabbing my bags and ran into the hotel. "Look pretty inside too" I yell.

"I'm going to go get the keys," Allison said. I look at the aquarium.

"I see your sugar rush died down," John sat next to me.

"Look at the pretty fishes and the pretty hotel," I jump around John.

"Or maybe not," John laugh.

"I got our keys," Allison gave me one of the key cards.

"Pretty key," I laugh.

"Chloe why don't you take the stairs to the sixth floor," Allison said.

"That sound like fun," I ran toward the stairs. I open the door and ran up until I open the door with the big six on it. Allison stood in front of me. "I'm sleepy," I lean on Allison.

"Take a bath and you can go to bed," Allison told me.

"Do I have to," I whine.

"Yes," she said.

"Fine," I took a bath and pull on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. I fell in a deep sleep right when I hit the bed.

I wake up to a bunch of voice in my room. I kept my eyes close wanting to hear what they were talking about. "John really likes her," a voice of a male said.

'Who does John like,' I thought.

"She likes him too I can tell." a voice I knew as Allison said.

'Who is she,' I thought.

"They will be the perfect WWE couple," a voice of a female squeals.

'At least I know she's a Diva,' I thought sadly. I open my eyes. "Hey guys," I yawn.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Jeff Hardy said.

"Its 12:00 pm I slept half the day," I said shocked looking at the clock.

"Well we got in at 2:00am and you were running around like crazy thanks to that sugar rush," Allison explains.

"I thought you were in a coma," Beth said.

"We have to get to the arena in 5 hours," Jeff said.

"Let's go swimming," I suggest.

"Okay" Beth said. I ran to the bathroom did my morning routine and put on a purple bikini with black stars. I walk back out to see Beth and Allison in there bikinis. I walk to the pool with a towel wrap around my neck. I saw the rest of the RAW roaster down there. Someone throw me over the shoulder making me drop my towel. I scream as they jump in the pool. I came back up still over the person's shoulder.

"Cena put me down," I yell. He drops me.

"How did you know it was me," he asks.

"The chain gang surf shorts," I tug on them.

"Oh," he said.

"I'll race you," I challenge him.

"You want some, come get some," he put on a tough face.

"From there to there," I pointed from one side to another. John and swam to the starting line.

"Ready, set, go," Maria screams. I swim as fast as I could and touch the other end. I smirk seeing John finished a few seconds after me.

"I win," I brag.

Vince walks up to me. "Chloe we decided to make you the lonely wolf," Vince told me.

"Cool I'm miss independent," I smile.

"Here a script you're first up so start reading," he hand me a script before walking off. I walk to the locker room and read through the act.

"Five minute until you're on," the backstage worker told me.

"Thanks," I walk to the entrance. Gasoline by Porcelain and the Tramps fill the arena, I walk down to the ring and slide in. "Hello California," I scream, making the crowd cheer. "I'm the new Diva Chloe Austin," I introduce myself. "That's right my uncle is Stone Cold Steve Austin," I said making the crowd cheer louder. Mickie Jame's theme music came on.

"It great to see a new face," she said cheerfully. "You should join the playboys Divas" she told me, staying at the top of the ramp. Beth Phoenix's music played.

"Please Mickie why would she want to join you when she can join us," Beth snap. They both started arguing.

"Shut up," I snap, they both looked at me shocked. "I'm not joining either of you, I think you guys are fighting over the most stupid thing. One half of you are being whore letting people take naked picture of you," I rant.

"See she thinks you're a whore," Beth said.

"The other half of you are acting like hypocrites about the whores when you come out and wrestle in skimpy little outfits," I finish my rant. They both glare at me. "I was saying before you two came out and try to claim me like property. I can bet any Diva in that locker room so bring it," I throw the microphone a side. Both of ran towards the ring as the bell rang. I spear Mickie right when she got in the ring. I got on top of her and started punching her in the face. Beth climbs in the ring without me seeing her, she throw me off of Mickie and gave me a few kicks in the ribs. Mickie got up and grab Beth by the hair to throw her back. I got up slowly, holding my ribs, watching the two of them go at it. I kick Beth in the back making her fall on top of Mickie. I roll Beth off of Mickie and cover her for the pin.

"One, Two, Three," the referee slams his hand down each time.

"The winner of this match is CHLOE AUSTIN," the king announces. I smile feeling proud and happiness as the crowd cheer.

I went back stage to see John waiting for him.

"You were amazing," he pick me up and spin me around.

"Thank you," I giggle as he put me down. He kept his hands on my hips as he smile down at me.

"You alright John," I ask, getting uncomfortable under his stare. Instead of answering me, he grabs the back of my neck and gave me a hard kiss. He bites my bottom lip. I open my mouth letting our tongues explore each other's mouth. John let out a loud moan.

"You're a great kisser" he pulls away.

"Your okay," I lied. That was the best kiss I ever had.

"Just okay," he asks.

"Yeah but with a little practice you could be great too," I gave him a little kiss.

"Be my girlfriend," he demands.

"Yes," I smile pulling him into another kiss.

"Chloe and John sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-i-n-g," Allison and Cody sang. I flip them off continuing to kiss John long and hard.


	5. Seeing the Animals

I was walking with Allison when I saw John talking to Randy down the hall with his back towards me. "Watch this," I whisper to Allison. I walk behind John quietly, motioning to Randy to not say anything. I take the hat off of John's head and ran down the hall. I look back to see John running after me. I look forward and put the hat on my head. I was tackled to the ground, making the hat fell off my head. I roll over so I was on my back. John pin my hands over my head. "John looks what you did you made my hat fall off," I scold.

"Your hat you stole it off my head," John snaps.

"I was stealing back," I smile.

"No you weren't," he shook his head.

"Yes I was," I nod. We argue like this until our lips meet. I lick his bottom lip. He opens his mouth letting me in, my tongue slip into his mouth.

"No sex on the floor," someone yell. I look up and saw Randy and Cody stand over us.

"Gosh there's a kid in this hotel," Cody said.

"What would your uncle say," Randy shook his head as John got off me.

"You guys make like we were really having sex," I got up.

"Well we came here to find people to ask them if they want go to breakfast with us," Randy explains.

"Where you guys going," I ask.

"The café downstairs," Cody said.

"I'll go," I said.

"Cena," Randy asks.

"Sure," he said.

"Let's go the other will be meeting us down stairs," Randy said. We went to the elevators. I look in the mirror mixing my hair.

"You mess up her hair John," Cody scolds.

"She enjoyed it" John said. The sound of glass breaking went off. I answer my phone.

"Hi Uncle Stevie," I answer.

"I heard you are with that Cena boy," he said.

"He's my boyfriend," I told him.

"On or off screen," He asks.

"Off screen," I bite my lip, wondering how he was going to take this.

"Well I guess his okay but next times tell me and your dad, I don't want to find out from someone else," he sighs.

"Okay Bye Uncle," I smile

"Bye Sweetie," he hangs up.

I put my phone back in my pocket as we walk into the café. "Did I check in good with your uncle," John led me to a table.

"Your okay," I sat down.

"I'll take it," he shrug, sitting down next to me.

"Take what," the waitress asks.

"I'll take the Belgium waffles with strawberries," I said.

"French toast," John said. Everyone else put their orders in.

"So Cody and Randy say you and John where doing live porn in one of the hotel halls," Phil laughs.

"PTA not porn there's a different," I protested.

"Which is," Allison ask.

"His penis wasn't in my vagina," I stated.

"Here your food," the waitress said awkwardly passing out the food. Everyone started laughing while I felt my cheeks burn up.

"That what you get for making such sick statement in a public place," John scolds. I stuck tongue out at him.

"You are to talk you were the one doing PTA with me," I said.

"Stop pointing fingers," Beth scolds.

"I wasn't pointing fingers I was naming names" I corrected.

"You're such a wise ass," Beth laughs.

"I could have told you that," Allison said. I smile and stuck my tongue out at Allison. She stuck her tongue out back at me. I cross my eyes and she did the same. I made my tongue touch my nose. Allison tried but her tongue was too short.

"LOSER," I shout.

"SSSHH," John scolds.

"Sorry," I said. Allison laugh and I glare at her. I ate my Belgium waffles, a fork take a piece of waffles off my plate. I look up to see John eating with wipe cream all over his lips. I glare at him. He smiles as he licks the wipe cream off his lips. I glance at his plate and saw a strip of bacon. I stole it and shove it in my mouth. I eat it smiling at him. He glares at me before drinking my juice. I gasp and took his milk and drank the rest of it. He looks at me shocked and took some wipe cream off of my waffles and smeared it on my face. "That was un called for John," I slap him.

"Here I'll help you," he grab my face and licked it off. I laugh. I took some wipe cream and put all over the left side of his neck. I lick and suck it all off. He moans loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. I pull away, laughing. John blush. He put some wipe cream on his finger was about to put it on my lips.

Melina yell, "Stop both of you that is enough." I suck the wipe cream off his finger.

"Done," I smile Melina.

"Thank you," she rolls her eyes. We paid for our breakfast and left.

"Melina you mad," I ask.

"No what should we do now," she ask.

"Go clubbing," Cody said.

"Isn't it kind of early for that," Allison asks.

"Don't knock my ideas, you didn't even come up with any of your own," Cody snap.

"I wasn't knocking I was just saying it to early," Allison said.

"That knocking," Cody said.

"Cody we'll go clubbing tonight so stop arguing," Randy said.

"We were not arguing," both Cody and Allison yell at him. I laugh.

"Let's go to the zoo," John looking through a magazine the hotel gives us.

"What," we all ask.

"It right here lets go," he show us the page in the magazine advertising the zoo.

"Okay let's go," I said.

"The baby white tiger so cute John," I pointed to it.

"Cuter then me," he ask.

"Different kind of cuteness," I told him.

"Really which cute is better," he asks.

"You're making like I'm going to leave you for the tiger," I roll my eyes.

"You never know," he said.

"Shut up," I push him playfully.

"It going to be closing time soon," a worker told John and I.

"Thanks we'll get going," I said. John and I meet the rest of the wrestlers out front.

"I can't believe it closing time already," Allison said.

"I know lets go so we can go clubbing," Cody said.

"Is that all you think about," Allison asks.

"Yes," he said. We all got in the car and Ted drove to the hotel.

"Did you guys know about the two cutes," John asks. I roll my eyes.

"Yes," all the girls and Cody said.

"No," all the guys except Cody said. We all look at Cody.

"What one of my exes explains it to me," he said. We all nod our heads.

"There baby cute were you want to pinch their checks and give them a big hug but nothing kinky," I explain.

"Then there dateable cute were you just want kiss them," Cody added. Again we all look at Cody.

"My ex," Cody yells.

"Sure Cody," I said, looking the other way.

"Were here," Ted said. We all got out and walk into the hotel.

"Hey Cody what else did you ex tell you," I ask using air quotes when I said my ex.

"That your mom a whore," Cody snaps before storming off. Everyone laughs as I stood there stunned with my mouth hanging open.

"Why I would never," I said randomly and storm out. I got to my room and change into a leather skirt with chain belt with charm hanging from it, with a white v shirt with no selves, slip on a pair of black 2 inch heels, and put a necklace with a star attached to it. I did my make up and straight my hair. Allison walks in while I was straitening my hair.

"You're almost ready," Allison observed.

"Yeah," I said. When I was finish straitening my hair, Allison was ready to go. I spray Victoria Secret's secret charm perfume on me. I open the door; John and Cody were just standing right there. Allison and I scream.

"What the hell are you guys doing," Allison asks.

"We were about to knock," Cody said letting us through.

"Sure," I push the button to go down.

"What you think we were standing there just waiting," John asks.

"You never know," I mock him.

"Not funny," he said as the elevator open.

"Says you," I walk into the elevator. Allison pushes the Lobby button. We walk out of the elevator when the door opens again.

"What club are we going to," Allison ask the rest of the wrestlers who were waiting in the lobby for us.

"We don't know we'll find one," Beth said. We got in the car and drove around.

"One right there," Cody pointed at a club.

"Someone excited," Allison said.

"Don't start with me," Cody warned her. We all got out of the car.

"Watch this babe," John leads me to the bouncer. "Hey man can you let us in," John said.

"The line back there sir," he said.

"I'm John Cena," John said.

"Well John the line back there," he said, I laugh. The bouncer saw Maria.

"Your Maria the play boy model right I love your cover are these your friends," he ask.

"Yes," she said.

"Come in come in," he let us in.

"Impressing Maria maybe I should start dating you," I look at John. Everyone laugh except John who was pouting.

"Come on let's dance," John drag me to the dance floor. We dance to a few songs. I got a drink, dance with the girls; got another drink, dance with John. Lets how the rest of my night went. Until I went to the hotel, John walks Allison and I to our room.

"I'll leave you to love birds have your moment," Allison slip into the room.

"See ya John," I kiss John. He licks my bottom lip. We made out for a while.

"I had a good time," I pull away.

"Me too," he said.

"I should get inside," I open the door and went inside to Allison come out of the shower.

"You didn't want to be nice and give us alone time you want to have the first shower," I accused. She stuck her tongue out at me. I laugh grabbing my pajamas to take shower. I came back out when I was done and jump on my bed. "I saw you and Cody dancing," I smile.

"So," she lies down.

"So you love him," I tease.

"No I don't," she snap.

"You love him, you want kiss him," I sang.

"Go to sleep," she turn off the lights

"You want make sweet love to him," I sang.

"Sleep now," she yells.

"Okay," I went to sleep.


	6. Birthday

It was right before the show, I walk down the hall to get a script. John was reading one. "Hey John," I call.

"Guess what babe," he smiles.

"What," I ask.

"We're an on screen couple," he yell.

"Really," I took the script from him. I read that I accompanying John to the ring. I read on a little more.

"You're only happy because girls will be fighting over you," I hit him with the script.

"All I want is you the other girls are just a pounce," he hugs me. I look up at him, seeing he was joking.

"Shut up," I pull away from him pretending to be mad.

"I was joking come on," he pulls my hand.

"Mr. Cena, Ms. Austin you're going to be on in five," a back stage worker told me.

"Thanks," I said as he walks off. "That get to our position," I pull on John's arm.

"Are you PMSing you were just pissed at me and now you okay with me," he asks.

"I was only playing around. Am I that good of an actress," I ask.

"No I knew I was just playing with you," he said.

"Sure babe," I roll my eyes. John music started right after the theme song. John ran out, I follow him. We both got in the ring. John put his arm around me. John said he was sorry for what he did to Batista. Batista came out and they started arguing who deserve the belt more. Shane came out and said it was going to be Batista VS John at summer slam. We went back stage.

"I'll leave you to love birds only," Batista walk off.

"Our promo later so what shall we do," John ask.

"I don't know what am I your entertainment," I sass.

"Yes that why I keep you around," he slaps my butt.

"I got get Ajay, Candice's autograph bra would you like to come," I ask.

"Sure," he said. I look around for Candice and I found her near the snake machine.

"Hi Candice," I ran up to her.

"Yes Chloe," she asks.

"Who do you love," I ask.

"My mom," she looks at me confused.

"What Diva do you love," I ask.

"Maria," she smiles.

"You don't love me," I ask shocked.

"You love John," she said.

"So you don't love me," I ask.

"You don't need me," she said.

"Yes I do," I grab her hand and look in her eyes.

"For what," she pulls her hand away from me, looking at me freaked out.

"For my brother I told him I would get him her autograph bra," I said.

"Oh I see and why did you say that," she ask.

"It was my way of saying thank you for helping me move my stuff into my parent's house for storage," I explain.

"Okay but you owe me," she said.

"Thank you," I hug her.

"A girls going to give me her bra," I told John smirking. He shook his head at me.

"You have a way of making everything sound dirty," Candice said.

"It a talent," I smile.

"I'll go get the bra," she walk away.

"I'll wait here then," I yell after her. "She doesn't love me John," I lean my head on John's chest.

"It's okay I love you all the same," he rub my back.

"I know that I just thought me and her had something special," I fake cry into his shoulder.

"Are you ever serious about anything," he asks.

"Sometime rarely," I told him. Candice ran over to us; practically throw the bra at me. Ted came running around the corner after her.

"Why is Ted chasing you," John asks.

"He wants the bra," Candice said.

"Why do you have it now," he asks me.

"Candice giving it to me so backs off it mine," I put the bra behind my back, glaring at him.

"Oh really," he step towards me.

"John," I cried running behind him. "Protect me," I push him forward.

"Stop harassing girls for their underwear Ted," John said sound like a body guard.

"Fine but I will get a diva's bra," Ted look at Candice.

"I only give one bra out a year," she walks away. He looks at me.

"Don't even think of my girl's bra," John move so he was completely blocking me.

"Fine," Ted walk away. John turns around to face me.

"My batman," I jump in his arms. I kiss him roughly on the lips. I pull away smiling at him.

"I want be superman," he said.

"Every girl has a superman I want a batman. His more mysterious and sexy," I explain.

"Fine I'll be batman," he said.

"Yes I have a batman," I kiss him hard on the lips. He pulls away really fast which shocked me.

"We got go our promo is soon," he said excited.

"You're really excited about this aren't you," I ask.

"No babe," he shook his head.

"Whatever I got to put away the bra in the girl's locker room then we can go," I walk towards the locker room. John grabs my arm spinning me around.

"It in my locker room," he told me.

"Why," I ask.

"I thought it would be a good idea," he said.

"Okay well lead to me your locker room," I said. He grabs my hand, leading me to his locker room. I put Candice's bra in my bag.

"Let's go so you can have your favorite moments of the night done with," I walk to where the promo going to be.

"It's not my favorite moment," he caught up with me. I saw Katie Lee and Mickie James.

"Ready you guys," a camera guy ask.

"We sure are," John said with a big smile on his face. I glare at him.

"Okay to your places," the camera guy yell. John and I stood face to face. Mickie and Katie Lee went out of the camera shot.

"Action," the guy yells.

"I really like the time, I've been spending with you John," I play with his chain looking into his eyes.

"Chloe I think I love you," John rubs my arm. I kiss him.

"So this is why you canceled our date," Mickie ran towards us. We pull away from each other.

"Date," I glare at John. He opens his mouth to explain himself.

"So this skank is the reason you haven't called me back," Katie shove her finger in my face.

"Whore got your STD fingers out of my face," I slap her finger out of my face. I look back at John, Mickie was rubbing his arm.

"Get off him," I push Mickie off of John. "Listen STD fingers and slut back off of my man because John is my man," I yell, standing in front of John.

"Cut," the guy said.

"See ya guys," Katie and Mickie walk down the hall.

"You should know that will happen in real life if anyone try to touch you," I told him.

"Same goes for you," he said.

"Let's go, your match is up," I walk to the curtain.

Him and I went into the locker room. "So are we doing anything," I ask.

"Clubbing," he said.

"Okay," I put on a sleeveless black halter with a deep scoop neck and white skinny jeans. I slip on three bead brackets and necklace. I curl my hair and paint my nails with black sparkling nail polish. I shade my eyes with golden make up before slipping on black stilettos.

We got in the car and drove off. The song I kiss a girl by Kerry Perry came on. "I Kiss a girl and I like it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kiss a girl just to try it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I in love tonight. I kiss a girl and I like it. I like it" I sang to John.

"I don't care if you kiss a girl just do it in front of me," John park the car. We got out of the car, laughing.

"Is the club even opens, why is there no line," I ask.

"It's open come on," he pulls me to the club.

"If you say so," I let him drag me through the door. "Why the hell is it dark, John are you going to kill me," I scream, trying to run out but John held me back. I heard a lot of laughing. I flip on a light to see everyone from Raw there.

"Surprise baby," John glare at everyone

"Did you shut down the club," I ask.

"For the night," John told me.

"Let's too much John," I whine.

"Its okay I wanted to do all this," he kisses me.

"None of that," I heard someone say. I pull away to see my Uncle Steve, Auntie Lisa, mom, dad, and Ajay.

"Oh my god," I gasp, hugging all of them.

"Wait how did you know it was my birthday," I ask John.

"Allison," he said.

"Thanks," I told her.

"You're welcome, I knew you weren't going to," she said.

"I got your bra," I told Ajay.

"Bra," my mom asks.

"I think it's time," I told her.

"Don't try and understand dear," my father shook his head. I smile at Ajay who just laugh.

"Look at all these presents," John push the hotel car to the room.

"Wh-What can I ss-ay peop-ple love me-e," I slurred out, almost falling over my feet.

"Here get on," John picks me up and put me top of all my presents.

"My p-present can't go in your ro-om," I noticed we were in his room.

"Did I mention I move your stuff in my room," he asks.

"Can we open the prese-nt tom-orrow and it like three in the morning so that whole it won't be your birt-hday thing doesn't apply," I drunkly defended myself.

"Okay," he took my off the cart.

"I get bath first," I running to the bathroom.

"Whatever I take a bath at the arena," John yells after me. I sober up taking a bath. I noticing I didn't bring any clothes. I wrap a towel around me before walking out. I went through my suitcase. I look over to see John sleeping. I smile, putting on a pair of lacy bra and panties. I slide some boxers on before climbing into the bed. "You have a nice naked butt," John opens his eyes.

"John," I slap him.

"Chloe, I meant it when I said I think I love you," he hug me.

"I think I love you too," I snuggle into him.

"I can't wait to know," he whisper.

"Me neither," I lay my head on his chest, falling right to sleep.


	7. Opening Presents

I change into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with flowers on them. I frown seeing that John was still sleeping. I got on the bed and push him off. I gasp, seeing he was still sleeping. I jump on top of him, slapping him on the chest until he grabs both of my hands. "Kinky baby," he yawns. I laugh.

"Present time comes on," I try to pull him up but I couldn't do it. I straddle his waist, running my hands up and down his chest. "Baby I want to open my presents and I want you to be there," I whine.

"Fine but get off before I get a boner," he said half asleep. I giggle, jumping on the couch where all my presents surround me, the way I set them up. John hops in the seat next to me. "Let's get started," he grabs one, passing it to me.

"No," I slap his hand and put the present back.

"What you wake me up to open your presents and then will not open any," he yell.

"Allison will be coming really soon that why there are three seats," I said.

"I thought it was so we didn't feel crowded," John said.

"Well that's not the reason," I said.

"When she coming," he ask.

"Soon so stop whining," I hiss. There was a knock on the door. "See," I got in his face before getting up to answer the door. He slaps my butt. "I will get you back," I told a smirking John as I open the door. "Hi Allison," I wave.

"Hi," she sat down next to John. I walk over there to see John was taking up two seats.

"You fat lord move over," I yell.

"No," he pulls me down on his lap.

"Give me the first present," I grumble.

"It's from Melina," Allison handed me one. I open it up and saw my favorite perfume, Victoria Secret's Pure Seduction.

"Yes now I get to smell good longer," I smile.

"Yes a gift that gives to me too," John cheers. I roll my eyes, pick up another present.

"Thanks Allison, I love the shades and hat," I hug her, putting on the hat and shades. I grab John's present next.

"Open mine last," he took it out of my hands.

"Fine I'll open my mom them next," I said getting it. I open it and saw a playstation3. I yell making John and Allison cover their ears.

"Wait, I have no games," I pout.

"We can go get some games," Allison said.

"Whatever I'm going to open my uncles," I unwrap the gifts. I saw Raw vs. Smackdown 2012 and Rayman Raving Rabbits.

"I got games," I smile.

"I can see that," John said. I flip him off. Everyone else gave me clothes.

"Now can I open your gift," I ask John.

"Here," he handed it to me. I open it and saw lingerie.

"Let me guess a gift that gives to you too," I ask, angry.

"Take it out get a good look at it," John said.

"It's lingerie there not much to look at," I snap.

"Fuck just look at it," he yell.

"Fine," I took it out of the box and something fell out. I pick it up and saw a heart necklace with Chloe and John with vines curved around it. "Thanks John I love it," I hug him.

"That's not it," he said.

"What do you mean," I looking back in the box.

"No it not just a necklace it a locket," he said.

"What," I ask.

"Here I'll show you," he grab it and pushing the button on the top. The song can't find the words by Karina Pasian play and a picture of John and I making out was inside.

"You couldn't just get a picture of us smiling at the camera," I ask.

"It wouldn't have been me," John said.

"Thank god for that," I kiss him.

"Hey don't do that in front of me," Allison said.

"Sorry," I blush.

"So is that your guy's song," Allison ask.

"No, wait do we even have a song," I ask.

"No that's why I decide this will be our song," he said.

"I don't get to decide on what our song is," I ask.

"Why you don't like it," he ask.

"No I do it just I would like to be included in these kinds of things," I said.

"You're so weird," he shook his head.

"I love you too babe," I kiss his cheek.

"You know what, I'm going, you two are making me sick," Allison walk to the door.

"Excuses to go make out with Cody," I yell. She flips me off as she walk out of the door. "John," I call.

"Yes," he asks.

"I love our song," I smile.

"Really," he asks.

"Yes in fact every club or party we go to I'm going to make them play this song," I said.

"No arguments here," he smiles.

"So what do you have planned today," I ask.

"Well…." John thought.

"Whatever you have plan forget it because where going to get your ass kick in Raw vs. Smackdown by me," I said.

Randy, Ted, Allison, Cody, Beth, and Melina came in. "Finally someone to get her offs that damn game," John yells.

"Other people are here," I log off of career mode and back to the regular screen. "Hi," I wave.

"Why is John grumpy," Beth asks.

"Because I beat him ten times and I'm undefeated in career mode," I said proudly.

"You're mad because she good at the video game," Ted ask.

"No that's not why I'm mad," John pout.

"He's mad because I'm playing as Randy and not him," I sat down on Randy's lap.

"You're playing as me," he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I love the R.K.O.," I said.

"The attitude adjustment is just as good," John snaps.

"So I'm undefeated in my video game career," Randy ask, ignoring John.

"Yes and your also the Heavy weight champion," I said proudly. John pull me off of Randy's lap onto his.

"Can we drop this subject," John asks.

"God John you're so sensitive when it comes to Chloe with other guys and animals," Melina laugh.

"Well, look at her any dude would love to take her away," John hugs me.

"Call me when you're done with John," Ted tease.

"Hey I already got debs," Cody yells.

"What are you talking about Chloe and me already have a date picked out," Randy said.

"I want all the guys beside me out," John yells.

"Don't worry, John I'm not going to leave you for any guy," I said.

"Sure," he pouts.

"Not it's true, mostly because I'm too lazy to get another guy," I joke. John glare.

"We'll come to you," Randy smile.

"Shut up you guys, stop picking on John," I hug him. "Thanks for the gift you guys, I love them," I change the subject.

"Yeah thank you," John nods.

"Why we didn't get you anything," Ted said.

"Yeah but you all give her stuff that gives to me," John said making me roll my eyes.

"I gave her perfume so that make sense," Melina said.

"The rest of us give her clothes," Cody said.

"Yeah but she'll look as hot as hell in all of them," John said. "But I have to give a special thanks to Ted and Randy," John smile.

"Why," Beth asks.

"Randy got her a bikini and Ted got her a really short skirt," John said.

"If it's too short I can get you another one," Ted told me. John covers my mouth.

"It's all good," he smile. I lick his hand. "Doesn't affect baby I like you licking me," he tease.

"EEEEEWWWWW," they all scream. I bite his hand.

"Ouch," he pulls his hand away.

"Let's what you get," I slap him.

"What was that for," he asks.

"You forgot to feed me," I whine.

"Forgot to feed you, I've been telling you lets go eat for two hours but you were to wrap up in that game," he said.

"Well I'm ready to eat now," I said.

"Okay you guy wants to come" he asks.

"We just came from eating," Ted said.

"And you guy forgot about us," I ask.

"We thought you guy wanted alone time," Allison said.

"Well then we are going to go eat," John got up, making me fall off since I was sitting on his lap.

"Can we stay and play the playstation," Beth asks.

"Yes," I got up and walk out of the door. John follows me and closes the door behind him."I'm never sitting on your lap again batman," I walk to the elevator.

"What, why I love when you sit on my lap," John ask alarm, pushing the elevator button.

"Because you get up without warning," I walk into the elevator, pushing the lobby button.

"I promise I'll tell you from now on," he hugs me from behind.

"Okay," I walk out of the elevator with John's arms still around me.

"So you're still going to sit on my lap," John remove his arms from around my waist.

"We'll see," I shot him a teasing smile before walking to the parking lot.

"Where are we going to breakfast," he unlocks the car. We both got inside.

"Anywhere your little heart desires," I smile.

"You're such a great help babe," he said sarcastically.

"Well it lunch time so breakfast places are out," I said.

"In that case let's go to Outback steak house," he suggests.

"Fine by me," I nod. I sang along with every song I knew on the radio.

"We're here," John stop the car.

"Okay then let's go," I got out of the car and walk inside of the restaurant.

"How many," the hostess asks.

"Two," I held up two fingers.

"Right this way," she leads John and I to a table. We sat down across from each other. "Your waiter will be with you in a minute," she said before walking away. John picks up the menu.

"You're not going to look at the menu," he asks.

"No I know what I'm having," I said.

"How do you know you didn't even look at your menu," he asks.

"I'm having ribs, I always do when I come here" I said.

"Well I'm going to have the steak," John said.

"Well don't tell me, tell the waiter," I talk to him like a child. John glares.

"Hi I'm Sam and I'll be your waiter," he wave.

"Hi Sam I'm Chloe," I wave back at him. John and Sam look at me weird.

"Can I get you something to drink," Sam asks.

"I'll have a Heineken," I said.

"I'll have a coke," John said.

"Okay then do you guys know what you're eating or do you needs a moment," Sam ask.

"I'll have ribs," I said as Sam wrote it down.

"I'll have steak," John said.

"Okay I'll be back," Sam left.

"Heineken," John asks.

"What I'm not driving," I said.

"So what do you think of the movie I'm making," John said. Sam bought our drinks then left.

"I think it sound well, I can't wait to see it," I said.

"Um what do you feel about me kissing another girl, I never really asked you," he asks.

"Well I can't lie before I was very annoyed that you were going to kiss her," I said.

"And now," he ask.

"Well after talking with all the diva, now I just keep reminding myself that it's Danny Fisher kissing Molly not John Cena kissing Ashley Scott," I said.

"Good because I didn't want you to kick her ass the next time you see her," he joke.

"That would have been immature of me," I shook my head.

"You are immature," he laughs.

"And so are you," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's why we work so well together," he stick his tongue out at me. Sam came back and gave us our food.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Your welcome do you want a refill," he ask, seeing our drinks were empty.

"Sure," I gave him my empty cup.

"Do you feel like getting drunk," John asks.

"Well I am an Austin," I shrug.

"True," he eats his food. Sam brought me another beer. I started to take the meat off the ribs with my knife and fork. "What are you doing," he asks.

"I like ribs but I don't like how it gets you all messy so I eat it like this," I continue to take the meat off the bone. When I was finish, I started eating. I look over at John to se he was done eating. "How are you done," I ask.

"You take forever doing that, that's how," he said.

"Whatever it was worth it, it not a mess is it," I took another bite.

"No I guess not," he said. When I was done eating, John paid for the bill. We walk out, getting back in the car.

"So are you drunk yet," John started up the car.

"After four beers no what do you think I am a light weight," I ask.

"Of course not you're an Austin," he mock me while driving off.

"I am a little buzzed though," I giggle. "So where to now," I ask.

"I think we should go back to the hotel room before they trash it," he said.

"Yeah and I can play more raws vs. smackdown," I said.

"Great," he groan making me laugh.

Jericho was in the ring, running his mouth about how the halls of famers are sale outs. I took my cue to storm out to the ring without even playing my theme song. I got into the ring and grab a microphone. "Shut the hell up Jericho, you say the same thing every damn week and I think I speak for everyone and I mean everyone when I say you either need to shut your mouth or find something else to say," I yell at him, making the crowd cheer. Jericho opens his mouth but I cut him off before he could say anything, "I'm not finish talking so shut your mouth. You better stop talking crap about the hall of fame because my uncle is in it now."

"You're Uncle, Stone Cold Steve Austin," he asks. I nod my head.

"Sorry to tell you this babe but your uncle just a wash up looking for his last minute of fame like the rest of them," Jericho said. I punch him in the jaw making me stubble backwards.

"Don't you dare talk about my uncle like that his better you'll ever be," I scream. He raises his hand in the air waiting for me to flinch but I stood there not moving an inch, staring him down. John music plays as he ran down the ramp with a microphone in his hand.

"If you so much as touch her Jericho I will tear you limb from limb," John threaten. I kept my eyes on Jericho.

"Unlike you Chloe have class and I don't hit girls," Jericho lower his hand.

"Class my ass, you are the most disrespect punk I know," I yell. John slide into the ring and stood between Jericho and I

"You know what Chloe you're lucky you got your little body guard here because if he wasn't, I would show you what real talent is," Jericho threaten.

"Don't be threatening her," John pushes Jericho.

"Lucky," Jericho hissed before walking out.

"So you came out here to bother Jericho," John asks.

"No I have a match," I said.

"Really when," he ask.

"Next," I said.

"Well I got a big announcement," John said.

"What is it," I ask.

"I got my rematch with Edge tonight," he yells, and the crowd roars.

"So who your match against," he asked you.

"Why don't you wait and see" I ask. Vickie Guerrero music plays, which shocks both me and John. Vickie walks out to the top of the ramp.

"Well Chloe this should be an easy win for you," John told me.

"Ha Ha really funny Cena but I here to tell Chloe that there a slight change in your match you see two Diva really want to get a piece of you so I decide to give them both a chance tonight" Vickie smirks as she walk backstage. Katie Lee music went off as she slides in the ring. She blows a kiss to John from the other side of the ring. Mickie James came bouncing in as her music filled the arena. She ran over to hug John. I glare at her as she join Katie Lee in there corner. John was about to go out the ring when I pull him back.

"Yes," he smiles. I grab his face to kiss him, adding a little tongue. I pull away smirking at Mickie and Katie. John chuckle while he got out of the ring. Katie was staring dagger at me. Mickie look at me like I just broke her heart while she got out of the ring. Katie launches herself at the reffree, knocking him out cold. All the heel Diva and legacy came out. I look around shock, I felt something hard hit the back of my head, I fell to the ground. I heard John screaming. I look over and saw Randy, Cody, and Ted holding John back. I watch helplessly as the divas crowd around me. I scream in pain as they kick, punch, and slap me.

"I said don't mess up her face," Ted yell as I close my eyes, letting my body go limp. I heard yelling before someone pick me up and carried me backstage.

"You can open your eyes now sexy," I heard John whisper. I open my eyes smiling.

"It's really hard keeping your eyes close," I said.

"I know but its all part of the job," he said.

"You can put me down now batman," I told him. John put me down only so I could be tackle with hugs from Beth, Mickie, Katie, Jillian, Layla, and Rosa Mendes.

"Please say we didn't hurt you too bad," Mickie said.

"I'm fine," I assure them.

"Well let's get a look," Layla said as they back up making me spin around.

"Lift up your shirt," Beth said.

"What," I snap.

"You heard now do it," Katie said. I look around and saw John talking to Cody, Randy, and Ted.

"Fine but block me," I hiss as they made a circle around me. I took off my shirt leaving me only in my bra and short shorts.

"Oh we gave you a few," Rosa said. I look down to see I had a few bruise here and there.

"It's okay," I said.

"Yeah well we are going to keep this," Mickie yell. They ran off with my shirt.

"What the hell guy," I scream, making Randy, Ted, John, and Cody looks at me.

"Stop looking perverts," I cover my body with my hands. I walk over to John still covering myself. "Shirt please," I said.

"Here," John took off his shirt. I put the shirt on; it came up to my mid thigh.

"Thank you," I hug him.

"So they bruise you up," Cody lift my shirt up to my upper ribs. I slap his hand.

"Don't lift up my shirt you don't know me like that," I snap.

"Yeah but I do," John lift up my shirt so they could see the bottom of my bra.

"John", I push him away.

"I'm going to go get my shirt back," I walk to the girl's locker room. I open the door to see my shirt on the bench next to Layla. I tried to get it without any of them noticing, when I trip over one of the Diva's bags.

"She here get the shirt," Jillian yell. Layla grab it as I got up.

"It's okay I like this shirt anyway it's nice and baggy," I lie.

"Fine here it no fun if you don't want it," Layla frown, throwing my shirt at me.

"Thanks," I walk out. I went to the bathroom and change out of John's shirt and into mine. I walk into John's locker room.

"Hey babe," John sat on the couch.

"Here your shirt," I hand him the shirt as I sat down next to him.

"You got it back that fast," he asks.

"I just made like I didn't want it," I said.

"Ruin their fun," he said.

"Actually," I nod. "When is your match with Edge," I ask.

"A match away," he said.

"So then what you want to do," I ask.

"This," he kiss you. He slips his tongue between my lips. I lean back, John follow my lead. Once I was flat on my back, John pull back. He squeezes my sides, making me laugh.

"What's going on here," I heard someone ask. John stops tickling me.

"Just tickling Chloe", John said. I look up and saw Allison standing in the door way.

"Hi," I sigh.

"Hey your face is really red," she told me.

"It's John's fault," I said.

"You asked me what I wanted to do," he said. I glare at him.

"Hey is that a hicky," I ask, seeing a hicky on Allison's neck.

"No," she tries to cover it with her hair. I jump on her, making us fall to the ground.

"Chloe get off," Allison tries to push me off. I pull her hair back.

"It's a hicky," I poke it.

"Yes it's a hicky now get off," she yell. I got off to her.

"You got explain to do," I said.

"What," she asks.

"Who give that to you Cody," I ask.

"NO," she snaps.

"Then who," I raise an eyebrow.

"It's from Dave," she looks at her feet.

"Dave Batista," John and I yell at the same time.

"How come you never told you had something with him," I snap.

"I tried to tell you but you just kept talk about Cody, I was worry you would think I chose the wrong guy," she said.

"I don't care who you chose, either way I'll be happy for you," I smile.

"Really," she asks.

"Yes," I hug her.

"I got to go to meet Dave," she got off the floor to walk out of the room. John sat down on the floor next to me.

"What are you doing," I ask. John pushes me down gentle so I was lying on the ground. John climbs on top of me. John kisses me. I pull away. "John, the floor is dirty," I whine.

"We can do something else dirty on the floor," he said.

"Ew sick-o," I yell.

"Aw baby my ear is right here," John sat up, covering his ears. I smile, taking this as my chance to slip out from under him.

"John your match is next," a backstage worker told him.

"I wish you could come with me," John said.

"Yes but I'm knocked out right now," I said.

"Fine but you better be watching," he order. I turn on the TV and sat on the couch.

"Watching as we speak," I smile at him. He smiles, walking out. I watch as Edge walk out. John music play as he ran out like he normally did. The match went on and it look like John was going to win, when Big show came out. He beat up John and put Edge on John for the three counts. I got up and went over to the curtain. John walks through them.

"Hey," he smiles at me.

"So night wasn't our night huh," I frown.

"Seeing as we both got jumped I wouldn't think so," John wraps his arm around me, leading us back to his locker room. I got my bag and he got his. "Ready sexy," he ask.

"Sure thing batman," I said. We went back to the hotel room. John took a shower while I made three bags popcorn.

"Damn that's a lot of popcorn," John snap. I look over at John who was in his boxers, dripping wet.

"I want watch a movie so while I'm taking a bath you can pick a movie," I told him.

"How are we going to get a movie," he asks.

"Movies on demand," I said.

"Right, I knew that," he said. I laugh; taking a tank top and basketball short out from my bag and went to take a shower. I came back out to see John lying on the bed with the big bowl of popcorn next to him.

"What are we watching," I lie down next to him.

"We are going to watch the Dark Knight," John said.

"Watching batman with my batman, a dream come true," I said. We watch the movie, make out a little after the movie, before going to sleep.


	8. Two Older Brothers

John was doing a promo for his movie. I was riding to the arena where RAW was going to be. I was in the back seat with a sleeping Ted. Dave was driving with Allison in the passenger seat. I look in my KFC bag and saw a bunch of ketchup packages. "Hey Allison, ever wonder what Ted look like if he was a red hair," I held up a bag of ketchup.

"Don't Chloe," Allison shook her head. I ignore her, opening the bags of ketchup, putting it on his head. I use my fork to spread it around his head so it was all over his hair. I took a picture with my phone. Allison laughs. Dave parks the car in front of the arena. He look back and laugh, which made Ted, wake up.

"What so funny and why do I smell ketchup," Ted ask as the ketchup started going down his forehead. Ted wipes his forehead and glare at me. "What the hell you do Chloe," Ted snap.

"Nothing," I said as Ted ran his hand through his hair. He looks at his hands and licks it.

"You put ketchup in my hair," Ted yells. I jump out of the car and ran into the arena and down the hall, into Legacy locker room. I sat down next to Cody who was sitting on the couch. Randy and Chris Jericho watch on. "Don't protect her Cody just give her to me," Ted ran in after me.

"Why what did she do," Cody asks.

"Smell my hair," Ted putting his ketchup cover hair in front of Cody's face.

"It smells like ketchup", Cody said making me giggle.

"Why does his hair smell like ketchup," Chris asks.

"Probable because of Chloe," Randy roll his eyes.

"Yeah when I was sleeping she put ketchup all over my head," Ted yells, making me giggle more.

"Why you do that," Cody asks.

"I want to know what he would look like as a red head," I told Cody, making everyone laugh but Ted.

"You better hope the smell goes away with a shower," Ted went in the bathroom.

"I hope it doesn't," I whisper to Cody making him laugh. I took my phone out to show Cody the picture of the sleeping Ted with Ketchup all over him. He laughs.

"Send it to me," he told me. While I was sent it to him, I also send it to everyone else in the WWE. Randy and Chris got it and started laughing. Dave and Allison came in.

"We had to make sure Ted didn't kill you," Dave said.

"We got the picture," Allison giggles.

"Funny right," I ask.

"No it's not," I heard Ted say. I turn around in my seat to see Ted in just a towel.

"Oh my god Ted, put some clothes on," I scream, putting my face in Cody's chest so I couldn't see Ted.

"Let's go Allison it's becoming a strip show in here," Dave said.

"No I like it," Allison joke. I heard Allison scream and the door open and close.

"Is it safe," I ask Cody.

"Nope," he said.

"What the hell Ted put some clothes on," I yell.

"I have my wrestling outfit on," Ted yells. I lift my head up and look at Ted in his Speedo.

"Are you trying to make the crowd barf," I ask.

"Lets it," Ted snap walking towards me.

"Cody," I shove my head in Cody's neck.

"Leave her alone Ted," Cody told Ted.

"Fine," Ted glare at me.

"And you stop making trouble to Ted," Cody told me cupping my face in his hand.

"I'll be right back," Randy snap, walking out. We all watch him with a confuse expression.

John POV

I was walking down the hall of the arena, finally done with my promos for my new movie. Randy walks up to me. "You better watch your girl," Randy said.

"What," I ask confused.

"Well when you're not here doing your movie stuff, she been hanging out with Cody and Ted and they're all pretty close now," he said.

"So she can have close guy friends," I shrug my shoulders, not seeing the problem.

"Cody cupped her face and she shoved her head in his chest and neck," he said.

"What about Ted," I felt a rage of jealousy come over me as I picture what he said.

"They have this love/hate thing going on sometime it seems like they can't stand each other and other times they're the best of friends," he told me.

"Thanks for telling me man," I said.

"Of course couldn't just let it happen behind your back," he said.

"Where is she now," I ask.

"Our locker room," he said.

"Lead the way," I said.

"Okay then follows me," he walk to the locker room as I follow.

Chloe's POV

Randy had came back from who knows where. John came in after him. "John," I yell happy to see him, ripping myself out of Cody's arm and ran straight into John's. John hugs me back, smirking at Cody.

"Come on let's go," John pull me out of the locker room.

"Bye Guys," I wave at the guys, I felt John tug on my arm."What up with you," I ask.

"What do you mean," John walking into our locker room not looking at me.

"You being in a rush to get away from our friends," I ask.

"Just want to be alone with you," he said still not looking at me, I narrow my eyes at him as he sat on the couch. "So what have you been doing while I'm gone," he asks narrowing his eyes back at me. I sat down next to him.

"Hanging with Ted and Cody," I answer, I saw John tense up a little but didn't question it.

"So you hanging out with them a lot then," he snaps.

"Yeah there like my brothers now," I said deciding to ignore the fact that he snapped at me.

"Really," he asks sarcastically.

"Ted like the older brother that pick on me a lot but nice at times and Cody like the older brother that's really sweet and protect me," I explain confused as to why he was being so moody.

"So am I going to be seeing them a lot," he asks almost in a snarl.

"Yeah I want you to get to know them," I said. He rolls his eyes. "Did you get my picture text of Ted," I ask wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah what the hell on his head," he ask.

"Ketchup," I said.

"Why is there ketchup on his head," he asks.

"I put it there because I want to see what he looks like as a red head," I said.

"Don't you ever do that to me," John said.

"No I like you as a blonde," I shook my head.

"No it's more brown then blonde," John said.

"Dirty blonde," I said.

"I can live if that," he shrugs.

"But I do wonder how you would look like with black hair," I ran my hand through his hair.

"Don't even think about it," he warned. I put my head on his shoulder, he look at me. "What are you thinking about," he asks.

"What I could put on your hair to see what you look like with black hair," I tease.

"Get away from me," he pushes me away from him.

"John, John," I said in a sing along voice.

"What, What," he mock my tone.

"I miss you," I said still in a sing along voice.

"I miss you too," he said. I pout. "What," he asks.

"You didn't say it in a sing along voice," I said.

"I miss you too," he repeats himself in a sing along voice, making me giggle.

"Five minutes John," someone yell from outside the door. I pout.

"No fair you just got here and I only spent like 10 minutes with you," I whine, John laughs.

"Well hopefully those 10 minutes will go just as fast without me," John walks out. I follow after him. "Where are you going, you can't come with me on this one," John said.

"I'm going to the Diva's locker room. Not everything about you, conceited," I smirk.

"See you in 10 then baby," John smacks my butt before we went our separate. I walk into the diva's locker room, thinking about why John was acting weird.

"Hey I'm Maryse," Maryse introduced herself once I walk into the locker room.

"I'm Chloe," I smile.

"You guys haven't met yet," Allison ask.

"Duh, why else would we be introducing ourselves," I said.

"Whatever I'm just asking, she been here for a while now," Allison said.

"I know it is weird how we never cross path," Maryse said.

"You haven't been busy with John either because his been doing DVD stuff," Beth said.

"Well we don't have the same story line," I said.

"Yeah but there still the locker room, wait who locker room have you been in," Kelly ask.

"In legacy's locker room," Allison said making like I was doing something dirty.

"It's not anything like that, in fact Ted and Cody are like brother to me," I said.

"And Randy," Maryse wiggle her eyebrows.

"Has a wife," I said.

"Yeah my girl ain't no home wrecker," Allison said.

"John acting a little weird a moment ago," I told them.

"Give details," Beth said.

"Well I was in the legacy locker room when he came and he dragged out of there. He was being weird. He got mean and rude when he asked what I was doing when he wasn't there," I explain.

"You said you were hanging with Ted and Cody," Beth asks.

"Yeah what was I suppose to do lie," I ask.

"No but is obvious why his mad. He probable feel threaten by them," Beth said. I laugh so hard I had to hold my sides.

"It's not like their bad looking;" Kelly said which made me laugh even harder.

"You're going hurt yourself laughing like that," Maryse said. I couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't think of Ted and Cody like that they were like my older brothers. I didn't notice Dave and John walk in the room.

"What you guys do to my baby," John said. I look at John and laugh even more.

"Babe did you break her or something," Dave ask.

"Why do you think it me right off the bat," Allison asks.

"Because babe you would does something like that," Dave said.

"Well I'm going to go fix her," John lifts me up in his arm and carried me out. I calm myself down as we got to the locker room."What was up with that babe," he put me down on the couch.

"I need you to know that I could never think about Cody or Ted as more then friends. There like older brothers to me nothing more. You need to trust me, I would never hurt you like that," I said seriously.

"Are you bipolar," John sat next to me.

"Did you listen to what I said," I ask.

"Yeah I did, and I trust you. I'm sorry for being a jerk about it early," he said.

"It okay, I'd be the same way if you where hanging with two girl all the time," I said.

"You put the pieces together with the girl huh," he asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"So what your match tonight," he ask.

"Against Jillian, I'm going be taking out the girls who mobbed me one at a time," I said.

"Five minutes Chloe," the person yells through the door making John and I stand up.

"Coming sexy," I ask smacking his butt. He looks at me with wide eyes."What you do it to me all the time," I slap his butt again. "It feels nice and firm I like it," I put my hand on his butt and squeeze it.

"Okay that's enough don't you have match," John slap my hand away.

"Oh did I make my baby feel like a piece of meat," I got on my tie toes to kiss him."So again I ask are you coming," I ask.

"Sure thing." he said. We walk out to the curtains. Jillian was already out there. Gasoline by the Porcelain and the Tramps fill the arena. I smile, walking down the ramp slapping a few hands on the way down. John follow behind me making the, I would tap that motion making everyone laugh. I glare at him before getting in the ring. The bell rang. Jillian and I attack each other. She grabs a handful of my hair, yanking my head around. I kept punching her in the ribs until she let go of my hair. When she did, I kick her in the stomach and punch her in the jaw. I grab a handful of her hair and throw her to the ground. I kick her and when I got bored with that, I straddle her stomach. I kept on throwing left and right hooks and once in a while I would slam her head into the ground. I got off her and pin her.

"One…Two…" the referee counted when she kicks out. I got up so I was on my knees. I ran my hands through my hair and stared at Jillian in shock. I got back on my feet and waited for Jillian to stand up. I went to kick her but she grabs my foot and spins me around. When I met her face to face again, she punches me in the stomach. I held my stomach as she sweep my feet. I landed on my back. I watch her climb the ropes. When she was in mid air, I roll out of the way and got up. She land face first. I wait for her to get up as I jump up and down in place. I stunner her once she got to her feet. I cover her. "One…Two...Three," referee slap his hand on the mat. I smile, standing up. The referee put my hand in the air. John came in the ring and put my other hand in the air. The referee drops my hand as did John. John quickly snaked his arm around my waist and pull me to him so my stomach was against his. He kisses me softly. I kiss him back. We pull apart and got out of the ring. I grab his hand as we walk up the ramp and went backstage. We made it to John's locker room and sat on the couch.

"Hey aren't you suppose to take me out to dinner," I said just remembering the fact.

"Why would I do that," he ask acting confuse.

"To make up for not being here," I said.

"Well maybe it matter how I feel after my match," he fake a yawn.

"No you promise you're going take me to dinner and that's an order soldier," I yell like a sergeant.

"Yes Sergeant Austin," John yells. I giggle and put my head on his shoulder.

"When is your match," I ask.

"Not for a while," he said.

"So where are we going," I ask.

"I don't know, I just found out we're going somewhere," he said.

"No you didn't just find out, you knew for two weeks now that you were going take me to dinner," I yell.

"Calm down. We have reservation at bubba Gump," he said.

"You didn't forget," I yell happy, hugging him and kissing him all over his face. He laugh, hugging me back.

"I would never forget having a date with you Shorty," he said.

"For a second I was pissed at you," I said.

"I know I thought you were going to give me a black eye," he said.

"I was," I said.

"So are you to going out with me," he asks.

"Of course, hello we have a date," I said.

"I meant for my match tonight," he said.

"Oh well of course to that to," I said.

"Well I got to go do a skit with Hunter," he told me.

"Okay I'm going to go see Cody and Ted," I nod.

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes.

"John," I yell.

"Just because you like them doesn't mean I have too," he walk out. I sigh, walking out to the legacy locker room. I knock on the door. Ted opens the door.

"You here to see your bestie," he ask.

"Yeah where's Cody," I smirk. Ted gave a fake laugh and slams the door on my face."Ted," I yell. Randy opens the door and move out of the way for me to come in. "Thanks Randy," I bounce in and smack Ted in the back of the head.

"AAAAWWW," Ted yells.

"That's for being an ass," I smile; I look around and saw no Cody. "Where Cody," I ask.

"Getting something to drink," Ted said. I sat on the couch, smiling. "You seem happier then usually," Ted said.

"So," I ask.

"So you're annoying," Ted said.

"Your being an ass more than usually," I said.

"That's because Lena Yada turn him down," Randy told me.

"Randy", Ted snap.

"What," Randy gave Ted an innocent face.

"You know why I'm upset, why are you so happy," Ted asks.

"Well my boyfriends back and won't be gone for at least for a while. His taking me to dinner tonight to make up for being gone," I said.

"Hey Chloe," Cody walk through the door.

"Hi Cody," I smile.

"What's up girlfriend," John follows Cody in the locker room mocking a girl voice.

"You do that too well John," Randy said.

"Shut up," John sat on the couch next to me.

"We're on after this match," Cody said.

"Yes, the dates getting closer," I smile.

"Why are you so excited about this," John asks.

"I'm always excited whenever I have something to look forward to," I turn to watch the match. I watch it for a few minutes before getting frustrated. "Hurry up and pin him," I yell.

"Calm yourself, your going on the date. No one going to take it from you," Ted said.

"Look at me; girls will kill to get with this. She has a right to be in a rush," he said.

"Don't be cocky. That's what Ted for," I tease. John rolls his eyes.

"Not if I keep hanging out with you. You keep bruising my ego," Ted snap.

"Stop crying you big baby," I yell.

"Match is over let's get our ass out there," Randy said. We walk to the curtain, meeting up with Hunter. ZZ top was in the ring talking. Legacy music went off and ZZ top got out of the ring. John music play, he grabs my hand. We walk out; John drops my hand and ran down to the ring. I follow after him, slapping a few hands. John took off his shirt and throws it out to the crowd. He put his dog tag on me before giving me a peck on my lips. I got out of the ring. Hunter's music play, he walk down glaring at Randy.

It look like Randy was going to punt John in the head and I was faking a freak out. I hit the frame of the ring with hand, screaming for John to watch out and at Randy telling him not to do it. John got up, dodges the punt and gave Randy the attitude adjuster. John pin Randy."One… Two… Three," the referee yell. I got in the ring and Hunter came in right after. I ran into John's arm and kiss him hard on the lips as Hunter chase Randy out of the ring. I broke the kiss to raise John's hand in victory. Hunter went on the other side of me and I raise his hand too. I drop both their hands and slides out of the ring. John and Hunter stare each other down.

"Come on," I yell. John got out of the ring never took his eyes off Hunter. He and I walk up the ramp and to the locker room, to get dressed for our date. I went into the bathroom and change into a black flowing dress that went down to my knees. I slip on a matching pair of black bracelet and necklace before putting on a pair of black heels. I slide pink lip gloss on and gave myself smokey eyes. I straight my hair before putting it half up, half down.

I walk out of the bathroom and John was putting on his shirt. "You're still getting ready," I ask. He jumps a little.

"I'm ready now," he said with his shirt fully on now.

"Okay then let's go," I said. John grabs my hand and leads me to the car. I got in the passenger seat while John got in the driver's seat. He drove to Bubba Gump. We walk into Bubba Gump.

"Cena," he told the hostess.

"Right this way Mr. Cena," the hostess said. We follow the hostess to the table and sat down. "Your waitress will be with you shortly," the hostess walks off. The waitress came to give us the menus.

"My names Sandy, can I start you off with anything to drink," she ask.

"I'll have a sprite," I said.

"I'll have a fruit punch," John said.

"Coming right up," she walks off somewhere. John looks over the menu.

"I think I'll have I'm stuffed shrimp," John said. I open the menu and read that the shrimp was stuff with crab covered in garlic. I made a face. "What's wrong," he asks.

"It's covered in garlic," I said.

"So," he asks.

"So I'm not going kiss you. Your breath is going to stink," I whine.

"Fine how about boat trash," John asks. I look back at the menu and read that there was fried shrimp, slipper lobster, and mahi mahi.

"That's okay," I said.

"What are you having," John asks.

"Fried shrimp," I said. Sandy came and gave us our drinks.

"Do you need more time or are you guys ready," Sandy asks.

"We're ready," John said. Sandy took out her notepad.

"I'll have boat trash and she'll have fried shrimp," he said.

"Got it," she walks off.

"Ordering for me," I ask.

"What are you going to go all feminist on me," he jokes.

"No it's just you never do that for me before," I said.

"Why did it turn you on," he smirks.

"Maybe," I took a drink from my sprite.

"You're a really piece of work you know that," he laugh.

"But that's why you like me," I said.

"No that's why I love you," he said.

"You love me," I ask, shock.

"Yeah I do," he smile at me.

"Well it's not I'm in love with you but I'll take it," I said.

"Chloe," he snaps.

"I love you too," I laugh.

"It's not I'm in love with you but I'll take it," he mock me.

"Well I might fall in love with you if you would be nice to Ted and Cody," I said.

"I'm nice to them," he said.

"No you tolerate them and they can tell," I said.

"Did they tell you that," he asks.

"No but I can tell and if I can tell, I'm sure they can," I shook my head.

"Fine I'll be nice but if they put a move on you I'm kicking their ass," he said.

"Do you think that the only reason they want to be my friend is to get in my pants," I ask.

"Their guys, so yeah," he said.

"No their guys you don't know that good," I glare.

"I know them plenty," he rolls his eyes.

"If you know them you'd know their nice guys," I said.

"Do you really want to argue," he asks.

"I'm nice to girls that are your friends. Be nice to guys that are my friends," I ignore him.

"What girls," he ask.

"Mickie James, Marie, and Melina and you kiss one of them," I said.

"Only one is on RAW right now and the kiss was scripted," he defends himself.

"That's the only one your close to but your friends with all the Divas," I said.

"I already said I be nice to them," he said.

"Yeah but I want you to trust them so you don't have to worry when I'm with them," I pout.

"With time I'm sure I will trust them," he said.

"Well if you're sure," I drop the subject. Sandy brought us our food. I eat it while watching Forest Gump that was playing on the TV behind John. I laugh.

"What so funny," John ask.

"Stupid is as stupid does," I mock Forest. John turns around and saw TV.

"I'm watching Forest Gump behind you to," John turns back around. I laugh and turn my head to see that a TV was playing Forest Gump behind me. I turn back around to start eating again, watching Forest Gump. I finish eating and John did too. Sandy picks up the dirty dishes and gave us a desert menu.

"I'm stuff," I rub my belly.

"We can share," he said.

"What do you want to eat," I ask.

"That chocolate thing," he said. Sandy came back.

"Want any desserts," she asks.

"We'll share the chocolate thing," he said.

"Okay," she walks off.

"You're not full you had more than I did," I ask.

"I am full but the movie almost over and I want to finish it," he said. I laugh. Sandy brought out the dessert with two spoons. I took a bite.

"This is good," I took another bite.

"I thought you were stuff," John said before taking a bite.

"Yeah but this taste so good," I said. John laughs.

"The movie is over," John said.

"So you can start eating at a normal speed and not super slow," I ask.

"Yes," he started eating. John put the spoon by my mouth. I smile, eating it. "Now feed me," he opens his mouth. I laugh but did what he said. I tried to pull the spoon out of his mouth but he wasn't giving it back to me.

"John gives it back," I said. John shook his head. "Please baby." I tug on it. He opens his mouth so I could pull the spoon out.

"Here your bill," Sandy gave us the bill as she walk by. We finish it up.

"How much is it," I took out my wallet as John look at the bill.

"You're not helping me pay," he said.

"Fine I got the tip," I put fifteen dollars on the table. John takes out his wallet to put some money and changes on the bill. Sandy picks up the bill and the money.

"We can go now," John said.

"You don't want to wait for your change," I ask.

"I gave exact," he said.

"Okay then let's go," I got up. We walk to the car and go in. I connect my iPod to the car and play can't find the words by Karina Pasian.

"You put it in your iPod," he asks.

"Yeah it's our song," I said.

"And it's so hard to fight it can't help but feeling this way. And every time that I'm near you it's like my heart gets weak. Feels like I'm losing my breath making it hard to speak," John sang. I giggle and sang the rest of the song with him. We got to the hotel and walk hand in hand to our hotel room. We sat down on the couch. "Did you like the date," he asks.

"Yes it was awesome," I said.

"Show me how much you liked it," John smirks.

"If you say so," I straddle him. I got up on my knees so I was taller than him. I pull his head back so he was looking up at me. I kiss him roughly, he nibbling on my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly, letting his tongue in my mouth. We French for a while. I pull away, John look up at me. "Now you see if you eat that garlic then we couldn't have done that," I play with his hair. John picks me and lied me down on the couch. He climbs on top of me, kissing my collar bone and move up to nibble on my neck. He was about to kiss my lips when he yawn. "You're tired," I said.

"No I'm fine," he leans in to kiss me again. I turn my head so he kisses my cheek.

"You're tired you had a long of day," I said as John rests his head on my shoulder. "John," I said when he didn't answer me. "John," I snap. I heard him snoring. I tired to move from under him but he didn't budge. "John gets up," I yell in his ear but he didn't wake up. I tired to push him off me but I couldn't move him. "Shit now I'm going to have to bath in the morning," I said to myself. I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	9. Girls Day Out

I wake up on the couch with no John on top of me. I sat up; flinging my legs over the side, my feet hit something warm and soft. I look down and saw my foot on John's head. I pull my feet back up. "Nice way to wake someone up," John yawn sarcastically.

"Just getting you back for falling asleep on me last night," I walk into the bathroom. I lock the door before taking a shower.

I wrap a towel around myself, I curse seeing I forgot my clothes again. "Wait," I said remembering I put a robe in here. I put on my slick, black, knee length rob. I brush my teeth and hair, before going back out.

"Finally," John walks toward the bathroom with clothes in his hand. He stop right in front of me. "Wearing anything under there," he smirks.

"Yes," I said.

"Really what," he ask.

"A towel," I said.

"Why are you wearing a towel and a rope," he asks.

"I need extra security when you're here," I joke. He chuckles. I walk around him with caution.

"No worries I'm not going to attack you again, I gotta bath," he walks in the bathroom. I change into a black tank top and a pair of boyfriend jeans. I slip on a hello kitty jacket and three birds on a wire necklace. I put on my converse and spray myself with Victoria Secret's Pure Seduction. I gave myself red lips and smokey eyes before slipping on a black head band.

I heard my phone sing, "You know I wanna freak in the morning, freak in the evening just call me up I'll be there when you need me whenever you want me you can come and see me cause you know just what to do give me the business, give me the business, give me the business." I pick up my phone and saw I had a text.

"Hey Girl, we need to hang out."

I text Allison back, "I know we haven't done that in the longest."

She text me back, "Today then."

"Fine by me," I agree.

"Meet you in the lobby in 10," she told me.

"I'll be there," I text her.

I put my phone down. I got up and knock on the bathroom door. I didn't hear anything so I knock again and put my ear to the door. I heard singing but I couldn't tell what. I giggle texting John that I was going to hang out with Allison. I grab my purse and went down to the lobby. Allison wasn't there yet so I sat down on one of the couches. I pick up a magazine that was on the table and started to read it. Someone knock the magazine out of my hands. I look up at Allison. She sat down next to me.

"So Batista finally let you go," I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing about John," she said.

"John doesn't control me," I snap.

"Dave doesn't either," Allison said.

"Of course Dave doesn't control me," I roll my eyes.

Allison slap me, "You know what I meant."

I laugh. "What do you want to do," I ask.

"Movies and shopping, just like the old days," she suggests.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," I said.

"Let's get going," Allison jump up from the seat. I got up too.

"How are we going," I ask.

"I got the keys to Dave's rent-a-car," she said with a goofy smile on her face, making me laugh. We got into the Hummer that Dave rented. I was in the passenger seat while Allison jumps into the driver's seat. Allison started the car up and pulls out as my phone rang; it was Ted's theme song.

"Hey Teddy Weddy," I answer my phone.

"Where are you, poptart?" I heard Ted's voice through the other side of the phone.

"I'm going shopping with Allison," I told him.

"Can I come?" Ted asks.

"We are already on our way and beside its girl's day out," I inform him.

"So just because I don't have your girly part I can't come?" he snaps playfully.

"Yeah that's it exactly you don't have my girly parts," I giggle.

"What am I suppose to do Cody-man ain't here anymore," he whine.

"Don't remind me and go spend time with John," I suggest.

"Hell no, he doesn't like me. I'm not going to die," Ted yell.

"Go I already told him that you hang out with him today and he said he give you a chance," I half lie.

"Fine but if I die it's on your hands," Ted said then I heard the dial tone. I growl. 'Prick hangs up on me like that couldn't even say bye,' I thought. "People don't say bye anymore," I said.

"Did John really say he was going to give Ted a chance," Allison asks.

"Yeah but he doesn't know he's giving Ted a chance toady," I said as I called John.

"Hey babe," John answers his phone.

"Ted is coming over," I said getting straight to the point.

"For what," he snaps.

"To hang out with you," I smile.

"What," he ask angry.

"You promised me that you would give him a chance. You'll get along, both of you are jerks," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"What if I had plans," he asks still angry.

"Do you," I ask.

"No I was just planning to hang with you," he sighs out of frustration.

"Well since I'm not there you can hang with Ted," I said cheerfully.

"Fine but if he says anything dumb I'm going to beat his ass," he snaps.

"Whatever, bye," I hung up before he could say bye.

"So how did he take it," Allison turns into the parking lot.

"If Ted says anything stupid, he is getting the shit beat out of him," I said.

"Ted going to get beat up," Allison said in a sing along voice, laughing.

"He'll live, beside I need them to get along to make my life easier" I shrug.

"They'll probable just talk about you, you know that right," Allison park the car. I thought about it as Allison got out of the car. I was trying to remember if one knew something, I didn't want the other to know. "Chloe get out of the car," Allison yells, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking," I apologize.

"Don't worry if Ted really only likes you as a friend, there will be no problems," she said.

"Your right," I jump out of the car.

"Is there even a theater in this mall," I ask as we walk towards the mall.

"Yeah at least that's what Dave said," she said. We walk in and look at the mall map.

"The theater right up the escalator," Allison said.

"Okay then let's go," I walk towards the escalator. When we got off the escalator, sure enough the theater was right there.

"What should we watch," Allison asks herself more then me. I let my eyes scan over the list of movies and there times.

"Nightmare on Elm Street," we both said at the same time. We look at each other and started laughing.

Ted's POV

I was standing outside my best friend and her massive boyfriend's hotel room. I took a deep breath, I was kind of nervous. It was understandable, I was about to be alone with my girl best friend's boyfriend, who was bigger then me and thought I was trying to get with his girl. I knew if I was in his shoes, I beat the shit out of me too. I took one last deep breath before knocking on the door. The door open and show John frowning at me with a mean glare.

I gulp. "Chloe sent me," I force a smile on my face. He rolls his eyes as he turns around and walks back into the room, leaving the door open. 'Alright then,' I thought, following him into the room. He sat down on a small table that had two chairs. I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Look man I'm going to ask you a question and don't bull shit me got it," he snap. I nod my head. "Do you have a thing for Chloe? Is that why you spend so much time with her, think you can weasel your way in," he sneers, he had his fist balled to his sides.

"No," I shook my head. John slams his fist on the table making me jump. "Look John I know what you want to hear but I don't like Chloe like that. I can't even imagine being with her like that, she really is like a sister to me," I explain.

"Do you expect me to really believe that," he narrows his eyes at me.

"I'm not stupid; if I really wanted to hook up with Chloe I would have done it when you were gone. Beside I like Gail Kim," I confess.

"You like Gail Kim," he asks. I nod my head. "Why didn't Chloe just tell me that," he asks.

"Because she a good friend. She not going to tell my secrets," I said.

"Gail Kim," he smile, leans back.

"Yeah," I smile back, happy that he was finally cool with me.

Chloe's POV

I was in Hot Topic's dressing room trying on some clothes. "That movie was awesome," Allison yell from the dressing room next to mine.

"Yeah it was scary but awesome," I pull the shirt over my head. I look in the mirror. "Nice," I said liking what I saw.

"What," Allison yell.

"I'm not talking to you," I yell back.

"You're talking to yourself," she asks.

"Yes, I'm completing myself," I told her.

"I don't even know what to say to that," she laughs. I laugh taking off the shirt and put on the one I wear here. I slip on my hello kitty jacket. I grab all the clothes I was going to buy in one hand and all the clothes I wasn't going to buy in the other. I walk out and put the clothes I weren't going to buy on the rack they put out. Allison came out of her dressing room with both her hands full with clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were done," she asks.

"You didn't tell me," I point out.

"Point takes in," she put the clothes she didn't want on the rack. We went to the cashier and paid for the clothes and walk out. "I miss Dave," Allison pouts.

"How cute," I pinch her cheek.

"You don't miss John," she move her face away from my hand.

"I'm more worried that I will be getting a call that I need to go to the police station to pick him up," I said.

"Hey I wonder how Ted doing," she said.

"Sound like it's time for us to go back then," I said.

"Yeah," she said sadly. We walk to the hummer and put all our shopping bags in the back. I got in the passenger seat. Allison hops in the driver's seat.

"Let's see what is left of Ted," she said half joking as she started the engine of the car up. I turn the radio on and started looking for a song, I stop when I heard a few lines from the song I don't care by fall out boys.

"I'm the oracle in my chest.

Let the guitar scream like a fascist.

Sweat it out, Shut your mouth

Free love in the streets but,

In the alley and I ain't that cheap no," I sang along.

"I don't care what you think

Just as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery," Allison joins me in sing the chorus. We sang the rest of the song together.

"Find another song," she orders.

"Yes ma'am," I turn the radio knob. I stop turning the knob when I heard the song, man up by Omarion ft. Rain.

"Control your girl lil' fella

look at how she's got you jealous

don't get mad at me playa

I can't help that your girl want it

let's just be men about this

there's no ring on no one's finger

all's fair in love and war

you know, you know," We sang along.

"We have time for one more song before we get to the hotel hurry it up, Miss DJ," she yells, when the song was over. I laugh and started searching the radio station for another good song. I smile when I found the song, Brick by boring brick by Paramore.

"So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick

And the clock struck 12

Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick

or the wolves gonna blow it down," We sang along. By the time we were finish sing that song. Allison had the car park. I got out of the car and open the back. She was by my side soon after.

"Do you remember whose bags are whose," I ask.

"I believe that the right side is mine and the left is yours," she said.

"And if not then we can always give it to the other," I said.

"True it's not like we don't see each other every day," she shrug. I grab all the bags on the left and she grabs all the bags on the right. We walk into the hotel and to the elevator's door.

"Push the button, my hands are full," she show me all the bags she had.

"Like mine aren't," I show her all of my bags.

"Here you go," some guy in swim trunks push the button as he passes us.

"Thanks," we yell after him. The elevator open and we got in.

"Shit now we have the button problem again," she yells. I put down one of my bags and push the button to the eighth floor.

"Problem solved," I said. The elevator opens up. We walk down the hall towards the hotel room. All of a sudden, someone put something over my eyes. All I could see was black. I drop all my bags and tried to take it off. But the person throws me over their shoulders and took off running.

"Allison, Allison," I scream kicking and punching the person. The person stop, I felt someone hold my feet together before they tied to together. When they had my feet tied, they tied my hands together. They started running again. I could feel my heart beating faster and it was getting harder to breath. I started thinking about all the criminal minds, NCIS, snapped, CSI, and law in order I watched. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. Someone drop me on something soft. I felt the cloth from my eyes being removed. I shut my eyes making a tear trail down my face.

"Fuck babe we didn't mean to make you cry," I heard a sexy, comforting voice say. I open my eyes, seeing Ted and John standing above me.

"What the fuck," I yell.

"This was supposes to be our funny way of telling you that we are friends," Ted explains, pointing at John and then himself.

"I'm glad but I don't think it's funny. I was really scared," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'll go get your bags," Ted walk out.

"Untie me," I order. John straddles my waist. He began to try and untie the ropes from around my wrist.

"Damn Ted tied this good," he said.

Ted walks in and started apologizing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in on anything."

"It not like that, I'm trying to untie this knot you made," John told him.

"Let me try," Ted walk over. He tried to untie it. "Frick, I'll get a knife," he went into the kitchen.

"A knife," I yell.

"What other way can you think of to get it off," John ask.

"Please tell me, you guys are trying to be funny again," I whine.

"Nope," Ted carried the knife with him.

"John you do it," I told him. Ted handed John the knife.

"I got you babe," he put the knife between both my wrists. "Stop shaking," he snaps.

"I can't help it, I'm nerves," I cry.

"Well, try," he said. I took a deep breath and held it. He starts to cut the rope. "Done," he pulls the knife away. I grab the knife from John and cut the rope from around my ankles.

"The next time you guys want to tell me something, just say it like normal people. No need to kidnap me," I told them. They laugh and took a sit on each side of me. Ted wraps an arm around my shoulder. John wraps an arm around my waist. "I have a feel I'm going to regret pushing you guys to be friends," I sigh out of exhaust.


End file.
